


Team Mike & Ginny

by KentuckyGinger



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: Bawson - Freeform, F/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-22 09:52:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9602510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KentuckyGinger/pseuds/KentuckyGinger
Summary: Mike and Ginny haven't seen each other since the day that ended her season.  Ginny feels betrayed that Mike ignored her.  Mike's been trying to make it work with Rachel.  Evelyn, however, hasn't given up on Mike & Ginny.





	1. The Start of the Series

It was a perfect southern California autumn evening. In the final moments before the start of game one of 2016 World Series the Padres are had gathered in the Sanders’ home to watch the game and lament their own failure to advance into MLB’s post-season. The Sanders’ home, both welcoming and elegant, was the ideal location for team gatherings. Thus far, the evening has been uneventful. 

It was the uneventful part of the evening that was bothering Evelyn. She’d hoped that getting Mike and Ginny together in the same place, at the same time, for the first time since Ginny's season-ending injury would be…well, eventful. 

Blip and Evelyn found themselves amiably chatting with Mike and Rachel. The team and their guests were engaged in light conversation, and they comforted each other with discussion about how next year would be the Padres’ year. Tucked away in a corner, Ginny and Livan were sharing jokes and laughing much harder than any grown-up should; although, most people agree that neither one of them really qualified as an adult. 

Ginny was still resting her pitching arm in a sling. Ultimately, despite not being able to follow through with her potential no hitter, she'd been lucky. She'd only strained her posterior-inferior glenohumeral ligament. It was a severe strain that had left an incredibly ugly bruise, but the strain, for whatever reason, stopped short of an actual ligament tear. None of the medical professionals had been able to explain why her ligament hadn't torn, but Ginny was convinced that it was because women's ligaments are different from men's; they’re more flexible, laxer, which prevents them from tearing as easily as men's ligaments. So, even though the strain had ended Ginny's season, she was still on the Padres’ roster, and she was going to be in Peoria for Spring Training come February. Sure, her off-season was going to be devoted to physical therapy and shoulder strengthening, but she was fine. 

Livan threw his arm over Ginny's shoulder as she doubled over in laughter with tears streaming down her cheeks. And Ginny made a face as she threw her good arm backwards in an exaggerated gesture that, in turn, caused Livan shake with laughter that was loud enough that it caused the rest of the Sanders' guest to stare and wish that they were privy to whatever it was that could make these two beautiful people so joyful. 

Gently, Evelyn nodded in Ginny and Livan's direction, and, apropos of nothing, pointed out, "they're adorable. Those two would be doing the world a favor if they could work together to have two or three children. Those smiles, with those dimples, they’re a national treasure." 

Gleefully, Evelyn continued, "since she kicked Mr. Fifty-Shades-of-Grey to the curb…I mean Fifty-Shades-of-Grey because he's a billionaire, not because they, well, you know, the other..." She pauses long enough to faux blush, and to ensure that she Mike’s attention before she continues, "well, anyway, I've been Team Livan, since she dumped Noah." 

Evelyn let out a dramatic, longing sigh as if the words that have just come out of her mouth are completely unrehearsed and sincere. It took all of the self-control that she possessed, and possibly a little extra, for Evelyn to stifle her grin as Blip, Mike, and Rachel stared at her with various expressions of shock etched across their faces. 

Evelyn was heartened to see the way Mike's ears began to turn a dangerous shade of red and the way his hands clenched into fists as he turned towards Ginny and Livan. 

Mike swung back around to Evelyn and growled, "Team Livan...as opposed to who? Team Noah?" Barely able to contain her shriek of glee, Evelyn responded, "Team Omar. Have you seen his abs? They're like an eight pack!" 

Blip's gaze lingered on Mike just long enough for him to see the catcher's blood pressure begin to rise. In an effort to diffuse the situation (and seriously, only his wife could turn a perfectly normal conversation into an actual situation), Blip attempted to distract their little group from the point, which he’d suddenly realized has to do with Mike and Ginny. "Evy, I think you mean a six pack." Not to lose track of her goal, Evelyn giggled, and explained, "no, I meant eight pack." She turned to Rachel, and knowingly asked, "have you seen those pictures he's posts on his Instagram?" 

Rachel, who’d never been Evelyn’s biggest fan, and who considered athletes’ topless Instagram photos to be beneath the seriousness of her brand of sport journalism, just shrugged. Unable to convince herself to care about the conversation, Rachel turned to Mike, "Honey, I'm going to to grab a glass of wine, why don't you come with me." Without even looking in her direction, Mike muttered, "yeah, just grab me whatever," obviously not having completely heard Rachel. 

Having noticed that her words are having the desired effect, Evelyn twisted the knife in just a bit deeper. She surreptitiously pointed to Omar, who was staring longing at Ginny and Livan. "He's so sweet,” she remarked, “Look at the way he’s gazing at Ginny."

As Mike started at Ginny, he quit trying to make any effort to pretend like he’s uninterested in whatever it is that’s transpiring between Ginny and Livan. His eyes widened as he watched Livan pull Ginny into a bear hug. Then Sonny, who’d been standing behind Ginny for a few beets, moved in closer, whispered something into Ginny’s ear, and joined in the Ginny-Livan bear hug as he wrapped his arms around both Ginny and Livan, causing the group to collapse into laughter again. 

"That's it!" Mike barked as began to stalk room.

Blip's focus moved back to Evelyn as he heard her sharp intake of breath, although he couldn’t help but notice that she didn’t even have the decency to look ashamed of her actions. "Blip, do something before Mike does something stupid." Slack-jawed, Blip stared at her for a moment. "Baby, I'm not the one who set this, mess into motion." But Evelyn just watched the whole scene unfold with a triumphant grin as Mike reached the group of laughing baseball players. 

“Baker,” Mike’s low growl was deep enough that could be heard throughout the entire house. Mike put his hand on the curve of Ginny's low back as leaned over to speak into her ear...


	2. The Series Starts With a Brawl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny has a few things to say to Mike, and Mike knows that she's right.

As Mike laid his hand on Ginny, he could feel her entire body stiffen as she pulled away from him. When she turned to face him she didn’t attempt to hide the mask of disgust that she wore on her face. Livan and Sonny were frozen in place as if they hoped that if stayed still enough Ginny and Mike would forget that they were there. Livan and Sonny both knew that there was bad blood between Ginny and their captain, but they weren’t sure what had caused the rift. They knew that Mike hadn’t spoken to Ginny since her injury, which struck them as odd because the rest of the Padres had taken turns checking up on her and making sure that she didn’t fall down the deep hole of depression that often afflicts athletes who have suffered from potentially career-ending injuries. 

In the past weeks, it had occurred to Sonny more than once that it was a captain’s job to check in on an injured player, to coordinate her care. Sonny made a concerted effort to not think about what it was that could have happened between Mike and Ginny that resulted in them not speaking to each other. Sonny knew that there was nothing good that could come from knowing that sort of information. But now, Mike and Ginny standing just inches from each other, the tension was palpable. Sonny just wanted out. 

Livan had never been impressed with Mike, but after the past few weeks, he’d lost whatever modicum of respect he’d had for Mike as the team’s captain. Only once since Ginny’s injury did Livan even mention Mike, and that was only after it became obvious that Mike was the only Padre who hadn’t stopped by to check in on Ginny. When Livan finally asked Ginny if she’d heard from their captain, her answer was almost flippant enough to convince Livan that she didn’t care, but he noticed the look of betrayal and pain that had flitted across Ginny’s face when spoke. That was enough for Livan; it told him everything that he needed to know about Mike. But here Mike was now, bothering Ginny, and it was obvious that Mike’s presence made Ginny uncomfortable. Mike leaned in closer to Ginny, Livan stepped closer to the two of them; he was ready to intervene if Mike didn’t respect Ginny’s wishes. 

“Maybe we can talk for a minute,” Mike began quietly as he looked over to see Livan making his presence known like a guard dog. “Privately.” 

Ginny opened her mouth to object, but Mike cut her off, “about baseball.” Ginny looked at Mike incredulously, stunned by his nerve. She was still, clearly, unconvinced. “Rookie, outside now.” Mike reverted to growling. 

Mike may have still looked and sounded like a bear, but this time the bear looked like he was about to devour his prey. Mike put his hand on Ginny’s wrist as if he were ready to pull her away with him. Before Ginny had the opportunity to react to Mike’s aggressiveness, Livan reached over and wrapped his hand around Mike’s wrist. “She can make up her own mind about where she wants to go, and with whom.” 

Ginny yanked her wrist out from under Mike’s hand. “Livan, I can take care of myself. You are going to have look somewhere else to find a damsel in distress.” Shifting her fiery glare from Livan to Mike, Ginny spit our the words like bullets, “Outside Lawson, now.”

Blip turned to Evelyn who’d been watching this scene as if she her life depended on the outcome of Ginny and Mike’s conversation, and explained, “Evy, I think that there’s a good chance this is going to end in fireworks, and not in a good way.” 

Undeterred, Evelyn glanced at Blip with an expression that she usually reserved for the twins when they weren’t listening to her. “Mike’s clearly in love with her.” 

“But,” Blip replied, “I don’t think that Ginny’s in love with Mike. And she may kill him in the next 90 seconds.” 

Evelyn shook her head in disbelief, and told Blip, “You don’t know anything about women.”

Once Ginny and Mike reached the back yard, they stepped away from the mostly glass double doors in order to avoid prying eyes. Although, if they’d looked at the window nearest to where they stood, they would have seen Evelyn with her nose pressed up against the kitchen window. 

“Lawson, what is your problem, trying to drag me out here? What gives you the right to disrupt my evening? You’re entitled to nothing from me. We’re in the off-season, so right now you’re not my captain-and you won’t be for another six months.” 

Ginny was seething; she exuded anger. And Mike couldn’t tell if she was about to punch him in the face or break down in tears. Just being this close to her with no one else nearby seemed cause Mike to lose his resolve to question her about her relationship with Livan. Though Mike was still fighting against fleeting images of Ginny pressed up against Livan while Livan made her smile. 

Mike reached over and gently slid his hand across Ginny’s shoulder. It was this shoulder that populated his dreams at night. “Your arm,” he whispered. “I was afraid that you’d reinjure it the way that Livan and Sonny horsing around. I just didn’t want you to get hurt again. You just have to give it time to heal.” 

Ginny’s eyes widened in disbelief. “That’s rich! You’re worried about my shoulder? Now? Right now, you’re worried? You’re worried about me being hurt. That’s perfect. Because you don’t think that I can take care of myself. Captain,” she choked out, the word dripping with sarcasm, “I’ve been taking care of myself, and my shoulder, just fine. Livan and Sonny have been helping me take care of my shoulder. Where have you been, Captain?” Again she emphasized the captain to show her disdain for Mike’s leadership. “Since you’re so concerned about my well-being I can only assume that you must have fallen down a well without your phone, and you were only recently rescued, which is why you haven’t managed to express your concern about my health until this very moment. And who pulled you out of the well, Rachel? You don’t get to be concerned about my shoulder or me. You abdicated that responsibility when you disappeared. “She narrowed her eyes at Mike, and continued on, “Don’t you dare think that you can step back into my life. I was scared, and I was hurt and YOU weren’t there.” She paused for effect, “Although, now I can see where you were. I guess Rachel must be good for something, because you haven’t had time for your teammates since you found out about her broken engagement.“ Ginny noted the flash of surprise on Mike’s face. “Oh, you think that I didn’t know about that? Rachel told me about it during her interview with me. It’s just didn’t occur to me that you’d go back to a woman who left you for another man. For the man she was engaged to. Yeah, I know that too. Evelyn told me.” She sucked in a deep breath and prepared to go on, when she was cut off by Mike. 

“Rookie, what does Rachel have to do with anything? Why do you care if I’m working things out with Rachel? We agreed, you and I did, that we weren’t going to be together. That we weren’t going to talk about it. It was obvious that you didn’t want that. It was really obvious from those pictures of you and Noah that were plastered all over the Internet. So, what is YOUR problem?”

Furious, Ginny couldn’t even slow down long enough to realize what Mike was really saying, “This has nothing to do with Rachel and me. This has to do with you being a piss-poor captain who ignores his teammates, who ignores his friends. I thought that we were friends. I guess I misinterpreted your friendship. When I was waiting to hear about how much damage I’d done to my shoulder I was so scared. I wanted to be surrounded with my friends, I wanted my friends to reassure me that I would be okay; I wanted YOU to be there. But you weren’t. You never came. You never called. You went silent. So, how dare you stand here and act like I owe you something---anything. I don’t owe you anything but to show up and pitch. And you catch. This what you are to me. That’s it. You don’t get to come to me and pretend to be worried about my shoulder or me. We’re going to go back inside, and we’re going to stay away from each other while you pine away after your ice queen, and while I tell jokes with my friends. And we’re not going to speak to each other again until Spring Training. Got it?"

Ginny pivoted on her foot, prepared to storm back into the house, and Mike was at a loss for words because he knew she was right. She was so right that his face stung as if she’d just reached out and slapped him. But he wasn’t done. Even if he didn’t have the exact right words at this moment, he wasn’t ready to let Ginny go again, not for the next six months. Mike’s arm shot out, as if it had a mind of its own, and he gently grasped her hand, “Ginny,” he pleaded in a whisper, and at the sound of Mike using her first name, Ginny’s head shot around to look at him…


	3. The First Inning

Ginny looked down at Mike’s hand wrapped around hers, and she leveled a look at him that was so cold that it could have, undoubtedly, solved the problem of global warming. Without a further word to Mike, she ripped her hand away from him, and she swung around stiffly on her heel. She marched back to the Sanders’ back doors, ripping them open with the same force she used to throw “slow” fastballs, which caused the Sanders’ guests to turn and stare at her. Shocked back into reality by the looks creeping across the faces of her teammates, and their friends, she quickly regained her composure. 

Startled to see the television already on, , she slapped a smile on her face, and cried out, “I was afraid I’d miss the game.” No one believed her, but they all nodded as if they did. A few people strained their necks to try and see past Ginny to see if Mike was still alive. 

Livan patted a spot on the couch next to him, and grinned “Baker, I saved a spot for you.” With all of the dignity that she could muster, Ginny made her way to Livan with as little disruption as possible. Unable to avoid Evelyn’s questioning eyes, Ginny looked the other way, where she found Rachel sitting at the bar that lined the edge of the room. Rachel was furiously tapping away on her small tablet, and Ginny could only presume that as sports journalist Rachel was, at least partially, working since this WAS the World Series. Quietly, Ginny settled into seat next to Livan, but she was still vibrating with anger. 

Leaning over to whisper into Ginny’s ear, and gently laying his hand on Ginny’s knee, Livan asked, “Are you okay? You’re face looks like it’s fire.” 

Hoping that she could pretend like the entire scene with Mike didn’t happen, Ginny quietly explained, “it’s just the sun-too much. Just too much time in rehab; not enough time outside. I think I’ve just gotten used not to not being used it…the sun, I mean.” She knows that she’s rambling; she’s explaining too much. She knows that the more she talks the worse this looks. She knows that none of what she’s saying is not true, but she just can’t help herself. Ginny feels that as long as she keeps talking she can explain away what happened. “If I were out on the field, at least in the dugout…in the sun more, I’d be okay. I wouldn’t get so red like this. It’s okay. I’ll just go to the beach. It’s more time in the sun. I should swim; it’s good for my PT. I’ll just swim outside and get used to the sun again.” Finally, she can no longer ignore the incredulous look on Livan’s face. It’s obvious to Ginny that he feels embarrassed for her, which makes her blush. Finally, she mumbles, “whatever…” Livan lets go of her knee and wraps his arm around her, and Ginny gives in to his sympathy, and she allows herself to relax in to him. 

There is something about Mike that is floating on the periphery of Ginny’s thoughts, but as soon as whatever it is gets too close to the forefront of her mind she feels discomfited. Even thinking about thinking about whatever it is gives her a sinking sense of humiliation. She feels movement next to her and realizes that Omar is on her other side; he’s staring at her too intently. She takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly in a effort to prevent herself from following her first instinct, which is to yell about the general lack of privacy that exists among her teammates when it comes to her personal life. And, as if he were reading her mind, Sonny leans down between Ginny and Omar, “Hey Baker, I know you kicked Billionaire Boy to the curb, but, uhhh, don’t you think you shoulda brought someone with you to keep your degenerate teammates at bay?” She glared at him, barley able to contain her fury as Sonny let out a deep laugh and moved on to harass someone else. 

Ginny let her head fall forward so that her chin was touching her chest, and she sagged into the couch in surrender. “Don’t worry. I know what always makes you feel better-food.” With that declaration Livan stood up and headed to the bar where the food was spread out. He maneuvered his way around Rachel, who now pacing and taking into her phone with a tight voice. 

Mike silently slid in the back door. His attempt to reenter the Sanders’ home without drama was more successful than Ginny’s. He stood on the fringe of the crowd of people who were enthralled by the television screen, and he scanned the group looking for a place to sit. Mike would rather leave, but he knew that that would look far too conspicuous. His eyes fell on the empty spot next to Ginny, but his stomach sank as he saw Livan slide in next her and hand her a plate of food. 

Ginny snagged the food, “Duarte, you know the way to my heart is through my stomach.” She giggled as she took the plate from him. He tried to hand her a beer too, but upon seeing that her hands were full he settled the bottle between her knees. 

Mike knew it was none of his business what she did, or what Livan did. Sure she had a code, a rule, no baseball players, or at least no teammates. So what if she broke it? Or maybe that whole no ballplayers thing was just for Mike’s benefit. He did, after all, manage to ruin every good thing that he touched. But even as he these thoughts circled around in his head, he moved unconsciously and swiftly towards Ginny. 

Thoughtlessly, Mike leaned over Ginny and pulled the plate of food out of her hands. Turning around to find out who this interloper was who’d just stolen her food, Ginny began to howl. But when she saw Mike her mouth slapped silently shut. “Salsa, seriously? Duarte. Chock-full of what, tomatoes, peppers, and, uhhh… oh yeah, that’s right, cilantro. And Diet Coke? What, does she look like she needs to watch her caloric intake?” 

Evelyn shoots up from the seat where she’d taken a few moments off from her duties as hostess. “Ginny,” She called, “ You know, I made some cilantro-free salsa for you that I forgot all about. I left it in the refrigerator; it’s right next to the grape soda, assuming the twins haven’t drunk it all by now. Come help me with it.” Ginny, thankful for the distraction, quickly followed Evelyn through the swinging door and into the kitchen. 

“Ev, you really made me cilantro-free salsa?” Ginny asked as she peered out into the back yard. Now, where she and Mike had stood only a few minutes ago, she saw Rachel typing on her tablet and talking animatedly on her phone. 

Gaping, “Of course not. Who would do that? Are you torturing Mike on purpose? You know you don’t like salsa, but you took it from Duarte, and then you acted like the love of your life had just given you a diamond the size of your head. Don’t get me wrong, he’s hot, but you and I both know that he’s not your type.”

“Really, Ev, and who IS my type?”

“Based on your record, I’m going to go out on a limb and say catchers are your type. Based on recent events, I’d say curmudgeonly, gruff, bearded catchers. Not the smooth, dimpled, Cuban kind of catcher, just to be clear.”

“You cannot be serious! I was hurt and Mike abandoned me. When I needed him, he wasn’t there. You know who WAS there, Duarte, Evers, Voorhees, Hunter, Stubbs, Robles, you, and Blip. Salvie showed, even though he had his kids with him, and they were sort of more work than if they hadn’t come at all. And even Miller called. But Mike was NOT there. Mike did NOT call. Mike was GONE. He may talk a big game about HIS team, about being captain, about leadership, but that’s only until his WIFE comes back around because her little tryst didn’t work out.”

“Ginny, when you talk about being hurt, what are you talking about here, just your shoulder? Because you may have forgotten that I saw you after that night that Mike’s trade got called off. I don’t know all of what happened, but…”

“Of course I mean the shoulder. What else got hurt? What does that night have to do with anything?”

“I donno Ginny, it seems like you may be little heartbro…”

Blip cleared his throat he entered the kitchen, “Uh guys, Mike just left.” Both Ginny’s and Evelyn’s heads shot around to look out the kitchen window to see Rachel still on the phone, still chattering away on her phone. 

“Honey, did Rachel come with Mike?” 

“Yeah, he must forgotten that she was here,” Blip shot Ginny dirty look before he turned back around.

“Wait,” Ginny sputtered, “Don’t give me that look I didn’t DO anything. I don’t know what’s wrong with Lawson, and I don’t know if you all can medicate it, but it’s not my fault. He’s the one who bailed.” And beating Blip to the punch, Ginny stormed out of the kitchen. 

“Well shit,” Blip muttered. 

“WHAT? This isn’t my fault either.” Evelyn started at him unbelievingly. 

“Said the woman stood on the other side of that door, not even an hour ago, and Mike that Ginny and Livan should have children together. Like you didn’t know that was a powder keg with a short fuse.” 

As Evelyn and Blip watched Rachel in the backyard, they heard the front door slam shut. “I guess that’s Ginny leaving this time,” Blip announced shaking his head. 

Evelyn’s face lit up and asked, “Do you think she’s gone after Mike?”

“Do I think she’s gone after Lawson? I hope not because you and I don’t have enough money to bail her out of jail on murder chargers.” Blip narrowed his eyes as looked at Evelyn more closely, “Evy, what do you know about Ginny and Lawson that you aren’t telling me?” 

As if she hasn’t heard him, Evelyn asked, “Do you think that we should call an Uber for Rachel?”


End file.
